pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
The Secret of the Pagoda
July 12, 2019https://www.tvpassport.com/series/pj-masks/302263 |viewers = TBA |writer = Lisa Akhurst |director = Christian De Vita |previous = Pirates Ahoy! |next = Storm of the Ninja}} "The Secret of the Pagoda" (also known as "Yoyo et le secret de la pagode" in French) is the first segment of the 9th Season 3 episode of PJ Masks. While Catboy is too busy trying to impress An Yu, Night Ninja enters the pagoda. *An Yu *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *PJ Robot *Night Ninja *Ninjalinos *Birdie (brief appearance) The episode begins in the town where Connor, Amaya, and Greg are conversing on how lucky they are to live in a city where such a place like Mystery Mountain is located. Now that they are aware of a mysterious dragon girl named An Yu, who is the protector of the place, they are eager to work with her, as she can teach them all of what she knows about the mountain and more while they teach her what she doesn’t know yet. As the trio walks around, they stumble upon some Ninjalino footprints. Tracing them towards the Mystery Mountain portal, the PJ Masks decide to warn An Yu. After the transformation sequence and the transport to HQ, the PJ Masks check the PJ Picture Player for any signs of Ninjalino trouble in the city. Seeing that there are none, Catboy proclaims to go to Mystery Mountain, and the team takes off in their PJ Rovers. The PJ Masks soon arrive at the top of the mountain where An Yu is meditating. They warn her about the Ninjalino footprints leading to the mountain portal, but An Yu is not swayed by this, knowing that they are often around except for tonight for now. They then ask her if she can teach them more about the mountain while they look out for any signs of Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos. While An Yu does not normally welcome visitors, she complies since the team is here and shares a bit of information about the mountain as they walk down. Unbeknownst to the four kids, Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos pop out from one of the trees behind them. He reveals that last time they entered the pagoda, he found a scroll telling about a big secret hidden in the place: the Golden Wand. He plans to take it, but with An Yu’s magical staff, he can’t, so he orders his Ninjalinos to take it from her. Meanwhile, An Yu leads the PJ Masks to a clear and peaceful spot in the bamboo forest where she was awarded her dragon warrior staff. As they meditate, she shares that her staff has different powers: powers that enhance what’s inside, meaning that it takes the energy from someone and adds it to the mountain’s energy. Catboy asks if he can try her staff out, but An Yu declines, saying that it takes many years to master it. Instead, Owlette suggests that An Yu demonstrate the staff for the team, and she does so with mastery. Amazed, Catboy asks An Yu again if he can just have one turn, promising to be careful. This time, An Yu gives in. She gives him her staff, and Catboy attempts to use it. In a few moments, a huge rock moves, and An Yu informs him that the mountain helped him. Catboy decides to try again, and a few bamboo sticks fly out of the forest and start spinning around, but only for a few seconds. Still persistent that he can master the staff quickly, though, Catboy tries it again for a third time. Suddenly, the staff flies out of his hands. The PJ Masks and An Yu chase after it until it reaches the rock stairway. An Yu retrieves it, but notices that the staff that she is holding is one of the bamboo sticks from the forest. Catboy and Owlette use their Cat Ears and Owl Eyes, respectively, and they sense that Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos have her staff. As the dragon staff flew off, the ninjas took this chance to quickly grab it and throw a bamboo stick as a replacement. An Yu is angry at Catboy for his actions, but she soon calms down and tells everyone to be quiet. Listening to the mountain, she realizes that the villains are after the Golden Wand in the pagoda, and she runs off to retrieve her staff so she can guard the powerful relic. The PJ Masks follow her as well. The four kids soon reach to the top of the mountain, but they are held back by the Ninjalinos throwing sticky splats at them. Owlette and Gekko decide to keep them busy while Catboy and An Yu go after Night Ninja. Inside the pagoda, Night Ninja and one of his Ninjalinos walk towards a huge golden dragon statue where in its mouth holds the Golden Wand. Night Ninja opens the scroll to see what he has to do to obtain the relic, and he performs the ritual with An Yu’s staff. He stops for a moment when he sees Catboy and An Yu entering the pagoda, demanding him to leave the relic alone and give back the scroll, but he ignores them and finishes the ritual. The Golden Wand comes out of the dragon statue’s mouth and slowly floats down towards Night Ninja. While this is happening, Catboy asks An Yu what they should do, knowing that she knows the mountain best. Unfortunately, she only knows that the Golden Wand has strong powers, so she listens to and feels the mountain. A few silent moments later, her eyes glow and says that the mountain says to wait. Catboy is confused at this and tries to advance towards Night Ninja once he obtains the Golden Wand and it starts acting erratically, but An Yu holds him back and says to be patient. She then turns her attention to Night Ninja and warns him to put the wand down, saying that only those who deserve the staff with its strong power will be able to control it, but Night Ninja refuses. He tries hard to gain control over the wand, but to no avail. He is soon kicked out of the pagoda, and the Ninjalino runs after him, Catboy grabbing the scroll and An Yu obtaining her staff back from him. As for the Golden Wand, it disappears to another secret location. With the villains defeated, the mountain safe, and the Golden Wand a secret once more, Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos retreat. Catboy apologizes to An Yu for being impatient, and she forgives him. The two reunite with Owlette and Gekko, and after seeing that a good friendship has now blossomed between them, the team proclaims their signature victory chant, and the episode ends. *''You need to have patience (don't be impatient and rush).'' *This is the twelfth appearance of Mystery Mountain. **Its previous eleven appearances were in the episodes "Race Up Mystery Mountain", "The Mountain Prisoner", "Gekko Vs. the Splatcano", "Wolfy Mountain", "Flight of the Ninja", "Armadylan Zen", the short "Masters of the Mountain", "Werejalinos", "Teacher Goes Ninja", "Lionel's Powers", and "Meet An Yu". *This is the first time the inside of the pagoda is seen. *This is the fourth appearance of Birdie. **Her previous third appearances were in the episodes "Owlette's Feathered Friend", "Bye Bye Bad Luna", and "Meet An Yu". *While Catboy and An Yu confront Night Ninja and one of the Ninjalinos inside the pagoda, Night Ninja tells them to "get lost". This is the first use of the word "get lost" in PJ Masks, which could be suggestive/inappropriate for some viewers. Category:Episodes Category:2019 Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Night Ninja as the primary villain Category:Episodes focusing on Catboy Category:Episodes focusing on An Yu Category:Episodes using the PJ Rovers Category:Lisa Akhurst-written Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja